


History Class

by Avrina



Series: Tales from the Eastern Kingdoms [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Summary: A timeline for the happenings in the Eastern Kingdoms.Chapter 1: before "The Witches of Darkmoore"Chapter 2: time in between WoD and "The Dragons of Whitehill"Chapter 3: Map of the Eastern KingdomsChapter 4: happenings after "The Dragons of Whitehill"
Series: Tales from the Eastern Kingdoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630612
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

AE= After Empire; in the Eastern Kingdoms exist three different calculations of times (Before Empire, Under Empire, After Empire)

 **487 AE:** Crownprince _Gerald_ Appleberry of Whitehill stays 4 months in Darkmoore to court Princess _Ruby_ Blackwood

 **488 AE:** _Gerald_ marries Princess _Sylvia_ Redthorn of Redriver to prevent a war between their nations

 **489 AE:** _Lyandra_ Blackwood is born

 **490 AE:** _Franz_ Bellcastle of Sunplains and _Samson_ Appleberry are born

 **491 AE:** _Jocelyn_ Blackwood is born, negotiations about a possible engagement between her and _Samson_ end without result

 **492 AE:** _Sarah-Jane_ Appleberry and _Gavin_ Sandmoss of Threehills are born

 **493 AE:** _Romy & Ruben_ Blackwood and _Owen_ are born

 **494 AE:** _Ginevra_ Appleberry is born

 **496 AE:** _Elisabeth_ Blackwood is born; King _Gregor_ of Whitehill dies unexpectedly, Gerald is crowned

The aggression between Threehills and Rockvalley results in a war into which Whitehill is drawn. Negotiations on the part of Sunplains lead to a fragile peace, with an engagement between _Sarah-Jane_ and _Trent_ Sapphire (son of the most powerful Lord of Rockvalley at the time), _Gavin_ and _Ginevra_ , and _Franziska_ Bellcastle and the younger prince of Rockvalley.

 **499 AE:** _Theresa_ Blackwood is born

 **500 AE:** _Gordon_ Appleberry is born

 **502 AE:** _Ruby_ becomes Queen of Darkmoore

 **505 AE:** _Theresa_ Blackwood dies in an alleged accident

 **510 AE:** _Ruben_ breaks during his witcher-education

 **511 AE:** _Lyandra_ Blackwood gets killed by her sister _Jocelyn_

 **512 AE:** _Samson_ leaves Feather Springs for his bridal search

 **513 AE:** _Sarah-Jane_ and _Trent_ marry

 **514 AE:** _Franz_ Bellcastle is kidnapped by a dragon;

 **515 AE:** _Ginevra_ and _Gavin_ marry

 **516 AE:** _Samson_ kills _Antonidas_ , Prince Consort of Darkmoore in his dragon form, and is bound to _Romy_ as a ritual knight shortly after her 23rd birthday; _Jocelyn_ is confirmed as the heiress of Darkmoore after her ritual of maturity

 **517 AE:** in the course of _Romy_ 's ritual of maturity she marries _Samson_ ; _Franz_ commits suicide; _Ruby_ and _Jocelyn_ are killed by _Elisabeth_ , _Ruben_ kills _Elisabeth_ ; _Romy_ becomes Queen of Darkmoore and crowns _Samson_ as historically only the second king of the country (after _Anthis_ the Witcher, who reigned centuries before the Empire); Prince _Garett_ of Threehills is born 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline will be updated in a second chapter after the first two chapters of Sam's second adventure are posted. (Leap in time is coming^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To not spoiler yourself, read chapter 2 of "The Dragons of Whitehill" first.

**518 AE:** Princess _Valerie_ of Darkmoore is born; _Samson_ makes contact with Princess _Gabrielle_ of Dolovai, the polite messages soon turn into a cordial pen friendship, which leads to some exclusive trade agreements

**521 AE:** _Isaac_ marries _Lillian_ ; Prince _Richard_ of Whitehill is born

**522 AE:** _Sylvia_ dies of a heart attack which she suffers during an argument with _Gerald_ ; _Ginevra_ suffers a serious miscarriage; _Gordon_ receives his accolade and marries _Margareth_ Cherrywood

**523 AE:** _Isaac_ and _Lillian_ adopt a baby; Prince _Matthew_ of Whitehill is born; _Sarah-Jane_ and _Trent_ adopt the two-year-old twins _Emily_ and _Emmett_

The birth of a long-awaited heiress is celebrated in Ringbay with salute shots that sink a merchant ship from Silvershore. A war follows, which fortunately lasts only five weeks and includes three naval battles.

**524 AE:** Prince _Jonathan_ of Threehills is born; _Gordon's_ daughter _Marida_ is born; _Adelaide_ Lightfeather ( _Anne's_ oldest sister) becomes Queen of Owlgrove and declares magically gifted children entitled to inherit

**526 AE:** after a heart attack of _Gerald Samson_ takes over the government of Whitehill

**527 AE:** _Gordon's_ daughter _Sylvia_ is born, but since _Samson_ knows about _Margareth's_ affair with her father-in-law, he doubts _Gordon's_ paternity but keeps his doubts to himself; on _Samson's_ 37th birthday his twins _Samson_ and _Roseanne_ are born

**528 AE:** _Roseanne_ dies at only three months; it comes to a breach between _Samson_ and _Sarah-Jane; Samson_ and _Owen_ start an affair

**538 AE:** a stroke leaves _Gerald_ unable to govern, his abdication and _Samson's_ coronation are prepared


	3. MAP

A rough map of the Eastern Kingsdoms at Sam's times.

Back at the times before the Empire, the kingdoms Owlgrove, Redriver and the small (and not taken seriously) Kingdom-by-the-lake didn't exist.

The Free Lands are the home of nomad stockbreeders, who have more or less just the Golden City as fortified city. Port Freedom is more or less a city of pirates, rebells and free-spirited people, closely watched by Ringbay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happenings after "The Dragons of Whitehill"

**538 AE:** a stroke leaves _Gerald_ unable to govern; _Samson_ , _Richard_ , _Owen_ and _Gavin_ together rescue _Emmett_ and _Emily_ ; _Samson_ is crowned King of Whitehill; _Matthew_ loses all rights and titles of Whitehill and becomes a prince of Darkmoore; _Gordon_ and _Margareth_ divorce, she leaves the country with the unborn child and _Sylvia_ ; after _Garett_ comes of age, _George_ abdicates and since _Gavin_ resigns the throne, _Garett_ becomes King of Threehill

 **539 AE:** _Matthew's_ and _Arianna's_ son _Alexander_ is born; _Samson_ raises _Owen_ to nobility, he is now Earl of Hillside; _Valerie_ marries _Franz_ Bellcastle ( _Desiree_ 's son) as part of her ritual of maturity; _Samson_ , _Garett_ and _Romy_ found the Dragon Order and have a dragon fortress built at a border point of the three countries; _Owen_ becomes one of the first Dragon Knights; _Sammy_ joins the Order of Witcher

 **540 AE:** _Ruben_ dies after a surprisingly long life; _Gerald_ dies- rumor has it that his last words are: "I'm sorry, Sylvia, you didn't deserve that"; _Owen_ marries _Lilianna_ Redblossom 

**541 AE:** _Valerie's_ daughter _Florence_ is born; on the occasion of his 50th birthday (only postponed in the season) _Samson_ organizes a knight's tournament like in the old days; _Matthew_ and _Arianna_ marry; _Emmett_ entirely leaves his family and joins the Dragon Academy

 **542 AE:** _Gordon_ becomes the commander of the knights of Whitehill; the hostilities between Threehills and Rockvalley boil up again- out of desperation _Garett_ marries _Josephine_ Ironore, the daughter of the Rockvalley Lord General; _Richard_ sets off for his bridal search 

**543 AE:** _Owen's_ son _Oliver_ is born; _Trent_ dies and _Emily_ becomes Lady Sapphire

 **544 AE:** _Valerie's_ daughter _Violette_ is born; _Richard_ marries _Hannah_ Bluedrop (a grand-niece of king _Erik_ of Silvershore)

 **545 AE:** _Matthew's_ daughter _Morrigan_ is born; _Sammy_ sets off to find queen _Gabrielle's_ daughter _Fiora_


End file.
